The structure of a capacitive touchscreen in prior art shown in FIG. 1 mainly comprises a capacitive touchscreen panel 1′ and a flexible circuit board 2′, the flexible circuit board 2′ is covered by a cover board 3′ . Wherein, the capacitive touchscreen panel (sensor) comprises an insulating transparent substrate, a sensing circuit layer and a driving circuit layer. The insulating transparent substrate is made of glass or plastic film; the sensing circuit layer is formed by a transparent conductive film having a sensing circuit or glass; the driving circuit layer is formed by transparent conductive film having driving circuit or glass, and the driving circuit layer and the sensing circuit layer are respectively arranged on both sides of the insulating transparent substrate. The flexible circuit board, called soft board or FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) for short, is a superexcellent flexible printed circuit board produced by polyimide or polyester film as a substrate, which has high reliability and has characteristics of free bending, strong bending performance, free folding, free winding, anti-slitting, high wiring density, light weight, thin thickness, etc.
The structure of an FPC of the capacitive touchscreen in prior art is shown in FIG. 2, in which the flexible circuit board 2′ comprises a sensing circuit 5′ and a driving circuit 6′ which respectively match a sensing circuit layer and a driving circuit layer of a capacitive touchscreen panel 1′, the sensing circuit 5′ is arranged perpendicular to the driving circuit 6′, the sensing circuit 5′ and driving circuit 6′ have several contacts 9′ for matching the sensing circuit layer and the driving circuit layer for corresponding connection. The sensing circuit 5′ and the driving circuit 6′ have an IC driving chip 4′ disposed therebetween, which has a communication end 8′ for communicating with communication devices such as mobile phones. The sensing circuit 5′ and the driving circuit 6′ are respectively laminated with the sensing circuit layer and the driving circuit layer of a capacitive touchscreen panel 1′ and connected therewith, and allow the corresponding contacts to connect with each other. While such an FPC is being cut on the substrate 7′, as shown in FIG. 3, since the sensing circuit 5′ is perpendicular to the driving circuit 6′, this arrangement may occupy a large space, which is not in favor of making a compact arrangement and may waste substrate, so as to cause a high cost.